


Just Another Love Story

by stargazermgc



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazermgc/pseuds/stargazermgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding love was never a high priority for Lily Hemmings nor was finding a date to senior Prom. That changes drastically when she notices her older brother luke's mate Michael, and her life takes a turn for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Cute love story of which the two have feelings for each other but wont admit they are anything!

Lily's P.O.V  
The bell rings signalling the end of another gruelling class, I grab my books quickly and head to lunch room.   
“Lil’,” a voice yells acroos the hall, “ I cant take you home tonight”/  
I turn around to see my brother Luke, who is 10 months older than me.  
“why?” I ask without even realising.  
“cause I have band practice” he replies walking off with his mates.   
I sigh, slowly walking to my table in the lunch room, where my best and only friend Morgan is waiting.  
“what took you so long?” she asks as I sit down.  
“Luke” I said, and she blushes, “don’t tell me you have a crush on my brother?”  
“no”, Morgan say quickly going even redder.  
“OMG you so do!” I say a little too loud, causing the people around us to turn around and look at us.  
That was my cue to go bright red. Whoops.   
“so what if I do like your brother” morgan harshly whispers, “ he is gorgeous and he has a really sweet personality”   
“look its fine!” I say giggling “I was just stirring you”  
“I know, buts its mean! Really mean” she says.   
I look around the room, the way I always do, to see where my brother is sitting, and that’s when I notice him and his three closest mates walking towards our table.   
“Luke at three o’clock” I yell/whisper as I nudge morgan to get her attention. She looks up in shock, and looks and around.  
“oh shit, I thought you were messing with me, you were serious” she says a little too loudly.  
“what did I miss” luke asks looking kind of confused.  
“nothing” I say lying.   
“lil’ you are a really bad liar” luke bits back  
“leave me alone then luke” I add as a final retort. Instead of listening, like why would he, he sits down along with his friends. So I take that as my cue to leave. Morgan doesn’t follow, she just sits at the table totally stunned at the fact luke is sitting right across from here.   
“you’re a bitch lily” my brother yells as I leave the lunchroom.   
I pull my phone out of my twilight satchel bag, hey don’t judge I love the bag and pull up the number of my mum. I here the rings, one, two, three, four rings later.  
“hello”  
“heyy mum, can you pick me up?”  
“why hun?”  
“im not feeling very well and lukes being a dickhead”   
“okay, ill be there in about 10 minutes”  
“thanks mum”  
I hang up my phone and start crying. I slide down the wall im leaning on, shaking slightly through my tears.   
I don’t know how long I have been sitting for but I know that the is probably going to go soon. “riiiinnnggg” the bell goes and people slowly start trickling out of the lunch room, but as per usual no one noticed me crying in corner.   
“Lily, where are you?” I hear my brother yelling, well at least I think it is. I see leg clad in skinny jeans walk past and take a double take when they see me.   
“so this is where your hiding?” I look up to see Morgan’s older brother Ashton.  
“uh yeah, why are you here?” I ask.  
“cause luke is getting a lecture from Liz” he explains “and she asked me to come and find you”  
“oh”, I don’t have actually have a reply. Ashton reaches out his hand to help me up.   
“lets get out of here, yeah” he asks. I nod in reply and walk quietly beside ashton.   
I get to the car, and receive a filthy look from luke. Mum slaps him on the back of his head. He goes to speak, but shuts it quickly cause mum will go straight for the grounding as punishment. Which would totally crucify luke, especially with his band practises.   
The car drive home was short, and silent, the tension clearly building. Mum pulls in and gives us a chance to hop out of the car and drives away, heading back to work.  
“what the hell was that for?” luke yells at me, “now everyone is pissed off at me.”   
“can you wait 2 minutes so I can pee then we’ll have this argument?” I ask  
“Fine” he says, rolling his eyes.  
I walk down to the back of the house where my room and conjoining bathroom are to pee and hope that luke forgets about yelling at me.   
I pee and then I head to my room so I can surf tumblr to experience some hardcore feels. 

2Hours Later  
“lily where the fuck are you?” Luke yells from somewhere, which im guessing is the kitchen.   
“im in my fucking room dickhead!” I yell back acting like a five year old.  
“well the guys are here and ashton wants to talk to”   
“fine, im coming” I say finally and get out of my comfy nest of blankets and pillows.  
“took your time bitch” my brothers says as I enter the kitchen where him and the rest of his band are sitting.  
“only for you twat” I bit back, getting really pissed off.  
I walk to the lounge room and put the tv on, flicking straight to the mtv music channel. See you again, the song dedicated to paul walker from furious 7 comes on and I start crying. That is how much of an affect luke is having on me with his “issues”.   
“are you okay lily?” ashton asks sitting down next to me, “cause my sister was worried”  
“well she didn’t call did she?” I snap unintentionally.   
“no she didn’t”   
“and I bet when luke yelled at me at school she took his side” I say.  
He shakes his head and sighs. “luke is like this because he is bottling up his emotions cause he really likes morgan, but he doesn’t want to ask her out cause she is your best friend”  
I jump out of my seat on the couch after I quickly wiped my eyes so it didn’t look like I had been crying.  
“luke Robert hemmings fucking ask morgan out!” I yell as I walk up to my brother, “im gonna ring morgan to come over and hang out and your gonna grow a set and ask the girl out!”   
“who let Pandora out of her box?” calum, lukes mate asks jokingly.  
“im wondering that myself” luke says laughing.  
I pull out my phone and call morgan she answers after a couple of rings  
“omg lily im so sorry, please forgive me!” she babbles   
“its okay, do you wanna come over?” I ask, ignoring the rest of her babbles.  
“is luke there” she asks back.   
“youll have to come over to find out babe” I say making luke jealous with the pet name.  
I hang up after I say that and get bombarded with questions. The only one I answer is lukes which was, is she coming.  
“youll see” I say to luke.  
“oohhh” I hear from the only one of lukes friends who hadn’t uttered a word the whole time they have been here. Michael.


End file.
